Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens and the like. Touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch screens can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel so that the touch-sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. Touch screens can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, touch screens can recognize a touch event and the position of the touch event on the touch sensor panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch event.
Mutual capacitance touch sensor panels can be formed from a matrix of drive and sense lines of a substantially transparent conductive material such as Indium Tim Oxide (ITO), often arranged in rows and columns in horizontal and vertical directions on a substantially transparent substrate. Drive signals can be transmitted through the drive lines, resulting in signal capacitances at the crossover points (sensing pixels) of the drive lines and the sense lines. The signal capacitances can be determined from sense signals that are generated in the sense lines due to the drive signals. In some touch sensor panel systems, multiple drive lines are stimulated simultaneously to generate composite sense signals in the sense lines. Amplifiers in the sense lines can process the composite sense signals and prepare them for demodulation. Ideally, when no touch is present the charge going into the amplifiers can be substantially zero. This can be achieved by ensuring that the composite signal in a no-touch condition is substantially zero. However, due to varying signal paths that the individual signals of the composite signal travel, the composite signal in a no-touch condition may be non-zero, thus putting the amplifier at risk for saturation and reducing the amount of headroom in the amplifier for ambient and parasitic noise.